REALIAN
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Jung Yunho(17) jatuh cinta pada sebuah Realian dan memberikan realian itu nama 'Jaejoong'


Pairing: YunJae  
Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka  
Rate: K+  
Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!  
Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?  
Got it memorized? Good^^  
Enjoy!

* * *

-  
My Lovely Realian  
-

-_Realian: Manusia buatan yang bergerak berdasarkan database yang ditanamkan dalam otaknya. Berpenampilan layaknya manusia biasa dan bersikap seperti_  
_manusia biasa. Hanya saja mereka tidak memiliki perasaan yang kuat seperti manusia pada umumnya._

"Laporan yang kau butuhkan ada di Research lab no.6 Lt.3."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Kakinya melangkah menuju lift dan menekan tombol bertuliskan angka '3'.

TING

'Research lab 6'

ZHUUUUNG

"Oh, Yunho-ya." sambut seorang Yeoja Cina disaat Yunho memasuki ruangan. "Kau kesini untuk mengambil laporan, hmm?"

"Ne." Jawab Yunho singkat sambil mengangguk. Yeoja itu menyuruh salah 1 pekerjanya untuk membawakan sebuah usb berwarna biru dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Yunho memandang orang yang mengantarkan usb itu. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat almond dan lurus. Kulitnya putih susu. Wajahnya cantik dan bibirnya Cherry yang terlihat menawan. Yunho memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Qiao-ah." panggilnya pada Yeoja cina itu. "Dia ini... namja?"

Sun Qiao tertawa kecil. "Wae? kau pikir dia ini Yeoja?"

Yunho mengangguk malu. Pantas saja dia memakai seragam untuk namja. Yunho menatap sebentar orang itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho

"Realian tipe M-100. Code number: 621986-2611986." Jawabnya dengan sopan.

"Dia tidak mempunyai nama, Yun." ucap Sun Qiao. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

Sedikit warna merah timbul di kedua pipi Yunho. Sun Qiao yang melihatnya tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau mau akan kupinjamkan dia kepadamu. Kebetulan sebentar lagi jam makan siang."

"Tidak per-"

"Pergilah makan siang dengan Yunho, ne? Setelah selesai kau kembali ke Nano Machine room untuk Check Up, arrachi?" Ucap Sun Qiao sambil mengelus rambut sang realian. Realian mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Mau tidak mau Yunho menerima usulan Sun Qiao dan pergi makan siang dengan Realian.

* * *

"Umm..."

"Ne?" ucap Realian disaat menyadari kalau Yunho sedang berusaha memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanya Yunho.

"M-100 saja." jawabnya.

"Aniyo! Itu terlalu jelek!" protes Yunho lalu memutar otak untuk mencari nama yang bagus. "Hmmm... Jaejoong! Mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggill Jaejoong!"

"Jaejoong?"

"Ne. Nama itu cocok sekali dengan wajahmu yang cantik!"

M-100 yang sekarang bernama Jaejoong itu tersenyum manis sehingga membuat jantung namja tampan yang berada di hadapannya berdetak kencang. Mereka menikmati waktu mereka sampai jam makan siang selesai. Setelah itu, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Jaejoong ke Nano Machine room sebelum kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Yun." ucap Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai di depan Nano Machine room.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Yunho lalu mencium kening Jaejoong. "Sampai besok!" Setelah itu Yunho langsung berlari menuju ruang kerjanya. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu lift.

CKLEK

"Ah, silahkan masuk." ucap seorang namja yang bekerja disana. "Loh? Kau mengalami kerusakan?"

"Eh?" kata Jaejoong bingung. Dia kan kesini berniat untuk Check Up.

"Kenapa pipimu merah begitu?"

Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya. "Pipiku merah?"

* * *

Sejak hari itu mereka sering bertemu saat makan siang ataupun diluar jam kerja. Orang-orang di perusahaan pun sudah mengenal M-100 sebagai Jaejoong dan juga sebagai properti milik Jung Yunho karena setiap kali ada teman Yunho yang jahil padanya, maka dipastikan orang itu akan merinding selama beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di taman pada malam hari yang sangat dingin sampai-sampai Yunho harus memakai jaket tebal, beda dengan Jaejoong yang hanya memakai seragam kerjanya padahal seragam kerjanya itu hanya berupa kemeja putih tipis ditambah dengan blazer biru muda dan celana panjang dengan warna senada.

"Ani. Kami realian tidak terpengaruh suhu." jawabnya lalu kembali menatap bintang. "Yunho kedinginan?"

Yunho mengangguk lalu menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya. Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan segera meraih dan menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Turning on Heating system."

Yunho bisa merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang semakin menghangat. Salah 1 tangan Jaejoong menyentuh wajah Yunho.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menjawab melainkan menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang berada di wajahnya, menggenggamnya lalu mencium punggung tangannya. Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat punggung tangannya menyentuh bibir Yunho.

"Gomawo, Jaejoong-ah." ucap Yunho lalu menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Eh, wajahmu..."

"Ah, merah ya?" Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya. "Sepertinya ada kerusakan pada sistem jaringan di tubuhku. Belakangan ini wajahku sering memerah tidak jelas."

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa wajahmu merah." ucap Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. "Itu karena kau menyukaiku~"

CHU~

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong yang bingung dengan perbuatan Yunho hanya diam dan membiarkan Yunho melakukan apa yang dia mau. Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Saranghae, Jaejoong. Please be mine."

"Eh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tidak ada data apapun tentang yang Yunho katakan dalam databasenya. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus merespon apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan cari jawabannya dari dalam database. Jawablah sesuai dengan apa yang kau rasakan."

"..." Ada sedikit jeda. "Ya."

Yunho tersenyum senang dan langsung menggendong Jaejoong. Jaejoong kaget dan langsung memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu!"

* * *

Tak terasa 3 tahun telah berlalu setelah hari itu. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong milik Yunho dan juga sebaliknya. Jaejoong pun sekarang tidak bekerja bersama dengan Sun Qiao lagi karena sekarang dia sudah bekerja bersama dengan Yunho yang merupakan Kepala divisi. Setelah berusaha selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Yunho mendapat pangkat itu dan juga bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cinta. Jaejoong sendiri sekarang terlihat lebih manusia karena Yunho yang selalu mengajarinya macam-macam tentang kehidupan manusia secara mendetil.

Yunho dan Jaejoong juga sudah tinggal bersama sejak setahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah berencana untuk melamar Jaejoong, tapi mengingat kondisi perusahaan yang sekarang sedang berperang melawan sebuah komunitas yang menganggap diri mereka tuhan, dia harus menundanya sampai perang ini selesai.

BEEEEP...BEEEEP... BEEEEP

Alarm peringatan tiba-tiba berbunyi di siang bolong. Seluruh pasukan langsung mempersiapkan diri dan pergi menuju pos masing-masing. Bagi mereka yang tidak bisa berperang berdiam di ruang khusus untuk memberikan bantuan dari belakang.

"Aniya Joongie!" terdengar suara dari ruang kerja Yunho. Rupanya Jaejoong sedang mempersiapkan senjata untuk ikut berperang dan Yunho tentu saja tidak mengijinkan. "Kau tidak boleh ikut dalam penyerangan ini!"

"Jangan khawatir Yun." ucap Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan kacamata analysisnya. "Ini sudah ada dalam databaseku. Lagipula kalau ini selesai, kita bisa kembali bersantai sambil minum teh."

"Ani~ Aku tidak ingin kau terluka~" rajuk Yunho manja lalu memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. "Tetaplah bersamaku, ne?"

BEEEEP...

'Penyusup telah menguasai lantai 1. Mohon melanjutkan dengan hati-hati.'

"Ah, aku harus pergi." Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho dan lari keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari Yunho. Yunho terpaksa mengeluarkan pistol Red Oceannya dan pergi menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah pergi jauh.

* * *

"Kau melepaskan ASURA?!" omel seorang namja jangkung kepada salah partnernya. "Dasar bodoh! Mereka itu belum stabil dan akan membunuh siapa saja yang mereka lihat!"

"Tapi itu bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi kita, Min!" balasnya. "Kita tidak perlu repot mengurus komunitas bodoh itu! ASURA akan melenyapkan mereka tanpa sisa!"

BUAGH!

"Pikiranmu itu sesempit kepalamu ya! ASURA memiliki daya tempur yang tinggi dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan mereka adalah dengan memusnahkannya! Apakah ada dari kita semua yang bisa melakukannya?!" omel Changmin setelah menghajar partnernya. Changmin adalah salah satu pekerja termuda di perusahaan itu. Dialah otak dibalik segala penciptaan realian dan juga robot-robot yang beroperasi disana.

Sekarang ini dia sedang mengurusi pembuatan combat realian yang bernama ASURA. Daya tempur dan kecepatannya melebihi realian biasa dan hampir mendekati sempurna. Tapi ASURA belum bisa dipakai karena mereka tidak bisa dikendalikan layaknya realian biasa sehingga Changmin tidak mau melepaskannya. ASURA bertindak seperti kanibal yang akan mencincang siapapun yang dia lihat. Memang benar ini akan menjadi senjata bagus tetapi beresiko membunuh pihak sendiri.

PIP PIP PIP

"6 Combat Realian ASURA telah kabur dari ruang eksperimen. Dimohon untuk bertindak hati-hati karena ASURA akan membunuh siapa saja yang dia lihat!"

* * *

'ASURA?!' batin Jaejoong kaget disaat mendengar pengumuman yang disiarkan. Saat ini Jaejoong sudah berada di salah satu ruang kosong yang berhasil dia kuasai di lantai 1. Situasi ini terlalu bahaya kalau bergerak sembarangan.

'Mungkin...' Jaejoong melirik ke arah belakang dimana ada banyak serbuk mesiu dan juga beberapa benda yang bisa dibuat menjadi senjata.

* * *

'ASURA lepas?!' batin Yunho yang sedang berada di lantai 2. Terlihat beberapa orang juga panik dan segera menyelamatkan diri kecuali Yunho yang sekarang lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong. Yunho belum bisa menemukan dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Apa kau lihat Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho pada salah seorang realian yang kebetulan lewat.

"Jaejoong-sshi berada di lantai 1. Dia berhasil menguasai gudang penyimpanan senjata milik musuh."

Dengan secepat kilat Yunho berlari menuju tangga darurat. Tak jarang ada musuh menghadang yang dengan mudahnya dilumpuhkan oleh Yunho tanpa berhenti berlari. Akhirnya Yunho sampai di lantai 1 yang cukup sepi dan juga terdapat beberapa orang yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa.

'Dimana kau Joongie...'

* * *

"Ini pasti bisa." ucap Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan keperluannya dan menyimpannya ke dalam bajunya.

BRAK!

"HEI! APA YANG SEDANG KAU-"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tanpa menunggu musuh selesai berbicara, Jaejoong langsung menembakkan gatling gunnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Ternyata diluar sudah ada beberapa orang yang siaga.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Jaejoong terus menembakkan gatling gunnya dengan ganas sampai seluruh musuh yang ada di hadapannya mati.

"Joongie!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. Langsung saja Yunho memeluk erat sosok cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Aku khawatir padamu, paboo." ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Jangan pernah pergi seperti tadi lagi."

"Ne~" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. "Kita maju bersama sekarang, ne?"

Mau tidak mau Yunho menyetujui keinginan Jaejoong. Tadinya dia ingin membawa Jaejoong ke ruangan yang aman tetapi sekarang ini kondisi mereka bagus karena berhasil menyusup ke daerah musuh. Mereka baru menguasai lt.1, jadi kemungkinan besar pemimpin mereka juga berada disini. Asal pemimpinnya mati maka anak buahnya tidak akan bisa bergerak dan terpaksa harus mundur.

GRUK GRUK GRUK

Terdengar suara aneh dari ruangan yang berada di paling ujung. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

ZHUUUUUUNG

DEG

Ruangan itu penuh dengan darah dan juga potongan tubuh dan juga...

"LARI!" Teriak Jaejoong setelah melihat apa yang benar-benar tidak ingin dilihat olehnya. Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho lalu mereka berlari bersama menghindari keenam ASURA yang sekarang mengejar mereka. Mereka berlari menuju tangga darurat.

"Mianhe."

BRUK! ZHUUUUUUNG!

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho memasuki pintu tangga darurat dan menguncinya. Yunho kaget dan langsung menggedor pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Joongie?! Buka pintunya sekarang juga!" teriaknya. Jaejoong menggeleng. Hanya dia yang mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghancurkan ASURA sekarang ini.

"Joongie!"

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu, Yunnie." Jaejoong menekan tombol dari alat yang dia rakit tadi.

DHUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"JOONGIE!"

* * *

3 Years after...

* * *

Sinar matahari menyelesak masuk melalui jendela kecil di rumah kecil itu. Yunho membuka matanya lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan rutinitas paginya. Selesai, Yunho berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan. Di kulkasnya tertempel foto seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

"Selamat pagi Joongie." ucapnya.

Sudah 3 tahun sejak kejadian yang membuat Yunho kehilangan orang yang paling dia sayangi. Jaejoong mengorbankan dirinya dengan cara meledakkan diri bersama dengan ASURA. Karena kenangan yang tertinggal di perusahaan itu terlalu menyakitkan, Yunho memutuskan untuk berhenti dan tinggal di sebuah pulau terpencil di luar kota.

Melihat cuaca yang panas, Yunho memutuskan untuk berenang di laut lepas. Mungkin itu bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

"HYUNG!"

Terdengar suara seseorang entah darimana asalnya. Yunho bingung. Pasalnya cuma dia sendiri yang tinggal di pulau itu.

SHUUUUUUUUUUUNG...

Sebuah E.S(Semacam robot kaya Gundam) mendarat di depan rumah Yunho. Munculah seseorang yang tidak asing di mata Yunho.

"Annyeong hyung!" Sapa Changmin setelah turun dari . "Wow~ Kau seksi sekali!"

BLETAK!

"Berisik kau!" omel Yunho setelah menjitak Changmin. Memang sih dia cuma memakai swimming trunks berwarna biru gelap. "Ada apa kau kesini? Mau menggangguku?"

"Ani! Justru aku kesini untuk mengantarkan sesuatu untukmu!"

"Sesuatu?"

"Ne~" jawab Changmin lalu kembali menaiki . "Hadiahmu ada di pantai! Annyeong!" Dan E.S Changmin pun terbang menjauh.

Yunho penasaran dengan hadiah dimaksud oleh Changmin. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju pantai yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Yunho sedikit kesusahan karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Diliriknya sekitar dan mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri di bagian dimana lautnya tidak dalam(sebetis).

Tunggu... Orang itu...

Dia menoleh. "Annyeong, Yunnie!"

* * *

Sebuah E.S terlihat sedang berdiam pada ketinggian yang cukup tinggi. Dia sedang mengamati kedua orang yang sedang melepas rindu.

"Mianhe telah membuatmu menunggu selama 3 tahun."

Changmin tersenyum lega melihat mereka berdua. Hari itu, 3 tahun yang lalu Changmin mendatangi tempat yang telah meledak untuk mengambil sisa-sisa dari ASURA untuk dimusnahkan tanpa sisa. Disana dia melihat Yunho yang sedang menangis sambil menggenggam sebuah potongan pakaian. Awalnya dia hanya bisa merasa kasihan dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Tapi, dia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak dia sangka.

CORE-Bagian paling penting dari sebuah realian dan Changmin percaya kalau CORE ini milik Jaejoong. Changmin menyimpan CORE itu dan berusaha melahirkan Jaejoong sekali lagi secara rahasia di lab pribadinya. Setelah perjuangan 3 tahun Jaejoong kembali bangun dan kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan adalah 'Apakah Yunho selamat?'

"Berbahagialah kalian berdua..."

-END-

**Tamatnya Gaje yah?**

**Mian, Nih diketik kilat soalnya ngejer waktu. Nao ada latihan sampe malem banget :D**

**Disini istilah-istilahnya nyamber dari game Xenosaga. Ceritanya sih nggak, cuman kalo ada yang mirip-mirip mohon dimaklumi *Bow***

**Anehkan ceritanya? Kalo aneh miahe karena udah bikin kecewa m(_ _)m**

**FF ini Nao buat untuk merayakan 6thYJAnniversarry! Ahhhh Chukkae uri Umma and Appa! Cepetan balikan trus nikah yach! Jangan lupa undang Nao kalo lagi nikah Yach! #Maunya -,-**

**Romancenya kerasa gak? Apa malah lebih kerasa action en tetek bengek lainnya? Kalo iya (T_T)**

**Kepada yang sudah membaca Nao ucapin terima kasih banyak!**

**Repiu?**


End file.
